Wafflepwn
Jack or his youtube account wafflepwn is a youtuber which records his brother Steven raging. The first video was made May 2008. Greatest Freak Outs (Series) Greatest Freak Out First episode was made in may 2008, Its about Steven raging in his room because there mother removed Stevens World Of Warcraft Account. Greatest Freak Out 2 Second episode was about Steven raging on his computer because someone is killing him in a video game. Greatest Freak Out 3 For Stevens 16th birthday his family bought him an Truck, And when he saw it he didnt like it and he ook a baseball bat and started punching it. Greatest Freak Out 4 Their parents weren't home and Jack was telling Steven that he sucks at guitar. Greatest Freak Out 5 They have a really bad microwave, And Steven put some cold type of food in it and because the microwave didnt cool it down, Steven threw it out of the house. Greatest Freak Out 6 There parents werent home, And there grandma was babysitting them. Steven and there grandma had a fighting over the TV, The grandma wanted to watch the news and Steven something else. At the end grandma left the house. Greatest Freak Out 7 Their mom said that Steven needs to clean the carpet with the vacuum cleaner, But then the vacuum cleaner died and Steven threw it on the ground. Greatest Freak Out 8 Jack and Steven are playing Guitar Hero and Steven raged because he was loses an game with his brother Jack. And then he attacked him. Greatest Freak Out 9 Jack and Steven were watching some reason Steven became mad. Greatest Freak Out 10 Steven was doing gymnastics and his brother recorded him and he became angry. Greatest Freak Out 11 Steven broke the family TV set and their mother called the cops. And the police sprayed Steven with something. Greatest Freak Out 12 Steven was grounded and they shut downed his internet and then Steven took a really expensive chair and crushes it with a car. Greatest Freak Out 13 Jack did a promo video for HappyestCompany.com and they said that is really good, And then brought Steven there and then Steven thought that the guy from HappynestCompany said that his gay. Steven pushed him on the floor and then Steven started breaking their stuff. Greatest Freak Out 14 Their dad started to teach Steven how to swim, Because Steven has an a fear of the water. And then because Steven was discussed with his dad he pushed him in the water. And then Steven threw chairs on his dad. Greatest Freak Out 15 For his 18th birthday Steven wanted a tattoo. And then he was screaming and raging because it really hurts. Greatest Freak Out 16 Steven started to learn how to making food, So he started calling himself a chef, And then Jack started prank him because of that. Greatest Freak Out 17 Their mom becomed really mad beause Steven started cooking so much and he started making mess. And then Steven raged and he trowed a pan outside. Greatest Freak Out 18 Their mom bought them a cat and Steven hates cat. So Jack started prank him with the Cat Outside And then Steven went into their car and went somewhere. Greatest Freak Out 19 Steven gotted 3th time speeding tickets so there parents taked his keys. So he raged and made a mess like in Greatest Freak Out 1. Greatest Freak Out 20 The full family went on a boat and he didnt listen to the owner of the boat so the owner pushed him of the boat and his dad jumped in because Steven dosent know how to swim. Greatest Freak Out 21 Their Sister camed there to be 3 - 2 days. They came in Stevens room. And Steven raged because they wanted to be in his room. And then all of her stuff was thrown down the stairs. And then there dad came and started attacking Steven. Greatest Freak Out 22 The last day of her staying on his room. And Steven started raging because he wants to kick her now out of his room. And then Stevens Dad & Jack started attacking Steven because of his behavior. Greatest Freak Out 23 Steven made a Batmobile (Steven loves Batman) And then Jack came at his Batmobile and started joking with him. And Jack touched someting and the car started stinks so Steven started attacking Jack. Greatest Freak Out 24 Steven sold his truck so he can buy the seats for the Batmobile. And then his dad attacked Steven because of his behavior. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers